


falling for you, i can't keep away

by hegotthedagger



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Top Louis, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegotthedagger/pseuds/hegotthedagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Louis really bad and Louis might want him just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you, i can't keep away

Louis Tomlinson is the person everyone wants to be, he is rich, smart, incredibly gorgeous, the captain of the school's football team and his girlfriend is extremely hot, who could ask for anything more? 

This is a huge part of why Harry wants him. 

Harry loves strong confident boys like Louis and he made it clear to him multiple times but Louis always shrugged him off with that sweet smile of his, reminding Harry he had a girlfriend. 

Louis' girlfriend isn't the problem, Harry is sure, they're only together because she's a part of the cheerleading squad and they look good together so Harry doesn't know why Louis is still rejecting him. Maybe it's because they're friends. Yeah, that's probably why.

Harry is actually looking at him right now, he dragged his best friend Kelly with him to the bleachers to watch Louis practice for Friday's match. He convinced Kelly by telling her that they would have time to study there, which was a huge lie. 

"We've been here for," Kelly stops to check the time on her phone. "Half an hour and all you've been doing is watching Louis doing sit ups."

"Can you blame me?" Harry asks, not tearing his gaze away from Louis on the field. 

Kelly shakes her head and goes back to her books while Harry keeps staring at Louis. 

Watching Louis practice before a match is Harry's favorite thing to do, Louis is always tensed up before them and he practices harder and longer which makes him look even hotter. Harry also has a thing for Louis' sweat, he sometimes imagine Louis would be sweating that much because of Harry instead.

Harry smiles at the thought, convinced that one day he'll have Louis fucking him. 

"Harry, can we go now." Kelly asks, clearly annoyed.

"No Kelly, I wanna stay here please." Harry says, turning to face her.

"Okay well," Kelly sighs as she gets up and gathers her stuff. "I can't concentrate here. Don't come crying at me when you fail your finals. Bye." Kelly says coldly and leaves Harry.

"I love you Kelly!" He shouts.

Kelly gives him the middle finger, her back still facing Harry. Harry chuckles and turns back to the field. He jumps a little in his seat when he sees Louis standing in front of him, all sweaty and gorgeous with his hands on his hips. He has this cute little headband in his hair, the one he always puts on when he plays football and Harry wants to kiss him.

"Hi." Harry greets with a smooth voice. He tilts his face to the side and smiles with all his teeth.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head fondly at Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm studying." Harry answers and points to his closed books next to him.

"Seems like it yeah." Louis mocks. 

Harry shrugs and takes the books, opening them on his lap. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" He asks, pretending to be more interested in his books than the beautiful boy in front of him.

"We're taking a break." 

Harry looks up at Louis and grins at him. "And you came to say hi. How sweet." Harry teases.

"I did. Can I sit?" Louis points at the spot next to him.

"Sure."

Harry puts his books away and sits cross legged, his body facing Louis'. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really," Louis shrugs. "We're prepared."

"That's great." Harry says, smiling and pretending to be interested in what Louis says. He curls his hair around his finger and smiles, biting down on his bottom lip when Louis looks at him.

Louis shakes his head and chuckles. "You really are something else."

Harry shrugs and lets go of his bottom lip in what he hopes to be a sensual way. Maybe it is because Louis is staring at his lips with wide eyes.

"Tomlinson get your ass over here!" The coach yells.

Louis shakes his head and tells the coach he's coming. He locks his eyes with Harry's and he just looks so cute and lost Harry giggles and kisses his cheek (maybe too close to his lips but who cares). "You should go." He says in Louis' ear before he pulls back.

Louis has his lips parted and looks like he just finished a marathon. He nods and gets up, not saying a word to Harry before he jogs back to the field. 

Maybe there's a chance for Harry then.

***

Harry is late to his science class, he's running in the hallways, bumping into some people as he makes his way to the classroom. 

The class hasn't started yet, there's still about ten minutes until the teacher arrives, but Harry always gets early to this class because Louis' always early too and they always chat before the class starts. 

Harry finally arrives in front of the classroom. He waits for his breathing to calm down and pulls his phone out to see if his hair looks good. When he's sure he looks great, he gets in the classroom.

Harry frowns when he sees Louis' girlfriend, Sara, sitting on Louis' table while Louis is sitting on his chair. It's weird because they're not usually this close for a couple, Harry knows that if Louis was his boyfriend, he would always be hugging him and kissing him in front of everyone. 

Louis finally acknowledges Harry's presence and gets up. He takes his girlfriend's hand in his and says something Harry can't catch in her ear. Sara nods and hops off the table. She hugs Louis and kisses his cheek before she leave, smiling at Harry when she walks past him. 

Harry waits for her to leave the room before he goes to Louis' table. Louis smiles at Harry and sits on his chair.

"Hi." Harry greets, walking closer to Louis.

"Hey."

Harry walks past Louis, making sure his hip brushes Louis as he gets to his own table, the one right next to Louis'. He hears Louis chuckle as he sits, amused by his behavior.

Harry turns to face Louis, resting his elbow on the table and his putting his chin on the palm of hand. Louis isn't watching him, he's writing something on his notebook, probably doodling to avoid Harry's gaze.

"You look really hot today." Harry admits. 

Louis chuckles again and shakes his head, not tearing his gaze away from his notebook so Harry decides to clear his throat to get Louis' attention because today he wore his favorite jeans, the ones that make Harry's legs look amazing and there's no way it goes unnoticed. 

Louis lifts his head and looks at Harry. "What?" He asks.

"Me?" Harry puts his hand dramatically on his chest. "Nothing."

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles.

Harry always talks about how hot Louis looks and how he wants Louis to fuck him but that doesn't mean he doesn't acknowledge Louis' cute smile or his adorable eyes. He'd write a poem about those beautiful eyes, something about drowning in the ocean.

"You're staring." Louis remarks, raising his eyebrows obviously amused

"Am I?" Harry asks innocently, blinking his eyes at Louis. 

Louis laughs and goes back to writing on his notebook. Harry spends the last five minutes watching Louis and imagining how his hands would feel on Louis skin.

***

Today is best day of the year. Wait no of the whole next decade. Harry is extremely happy today because he heard some girls talk about Louis and his girlfriend, well his ex-girlfriend. They were talking about how Sara broke down when Louis broke up with her this morning so she had to go home. 

The bell finally rings, Harry gets up and gathers his things before he gets up and leaves the class, running the next classroom where he knows Louis just had his last class of the day (not that he remembered Louis' schedule or something). He leans against the wall and waits for Louis.

Louis comes out of the classroom a moment later, his books in his arms looking hotter than ever. He doesn't see Harry at first, just walks past him, so Harry runs after him until they're walking next to each other. Harry bumps his shoulder against Louis' to get his attention. Louis turns his face to Harry and smiles when he recognizes him. 

"Hey." He greets.

"Hi, what's up?" Harry asks.

Louis shrugs. "Nothing much, just heading to practice. You?" 

"Well I'm going to the bleachers with Kelly- You know Kelly right?" Louis nods. "To do some homework."

"It's funny how you always say you stay at the bleachers to do homework, but when I look at you you're always watching the field." Louis says, smiling but not watching Harry.

Harry opens his mouth in shock because did Louis really make fun of him? 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me." Louis smirks.

"You're wrong! I actually study with Kelly when I come here!" Harry protests. 

"Sure." Louis teases and winks at him.

Louis is just so so cute and hot at the same time and Harry wants to die because Louis is not his boyfriend and Louis is everything Harry wants. 

They walk together until Louis has to go to the locker room to change. They stop in front of the locker room's door, Louis smiles at Harry before he gives him his back and starts to walk away. Harry grabs his elbow at the last moment, making Louis turn to face him. 

"I heard you and Sara broke up." He wants to smile because it makes him happy but he wants to wait to see if Louis is sad about this, not wanting to seem like a bad friend or something.

"You wanna hear a secret?" Louis asks, looking seriously at Harry. Harry nods so Louis walks closer to him, leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear. "We weren't really together. I had my sights on someone else the whole time." 

Harry really has to try really hard not to moan when he feels Louis' breath on his neck and his fucking voice. 

Louis pulls back and winks at Harry before he disappears in the locker room, leaving an incredulous but extremely turned on Harry behind him.

*

"He said that?!" Kelly explains, her eyes wide.

"He did!" Harry nods quickly. "And he then he winked at me! That means he was talking about me right?" Harry asks.

"That's obvious! Oh my god Harry Louis' into you too!" Kelly whisper-screams as she takes his hands in hers and jumps up. 

Harry throws his head back and laughs, feeling his cheek heat up. He's so happy because he and Louis are actually going to be a thing (Harry is sure) very soon. 

They talk about Louis and him for a little while until the boys from the footie team start practicing, Kelly decides to start studying while Harry does what he does best, creep on Louis. 

Harry has a plan, now he will be ignoring Louis 

***

So Harry has a plan. 

After what happened with Louis yesterday he decided that he will stop giving Louis attention and let Louis come to him. 

They have a class together today again and Harry decided he won't be the first to engage the conversation. 

He gets to class a little late, as always. The teacher rolls his eyes at him but tells him to go sit. Harry nods and makes his way to his table, giving Louis a tiny smile but nothing more, he doesn't touch him this time. 

Louis doesn't say anything but Harry feels his eyes on him and God knows how hard it is for him not to just look at him and tease him and tell Louis how good he thinks he looks. 

Halfway through the class, Harry hears Louis call him. At first Harry pretends to not hear him, now that he knows Louis is looking at him, he bites his lip and curls his hair around his finger. 

"Harry?" Louis calls again.

Harry turns his head this time and smiles at Louis as his bites on his bottom lip. "Yes?"

Louis smiles back. "Hey. Like, since you were late we didn't get to say hi. So hi." Louis whispers.

"Oh," Harry raises his eyebrows and grins. "Yeah, hi." He answers and pretends to pay attention to what his teacher is saying.

*

Harry starts to think his plan was a bad idea because okay, Louis was the one who engaged their small talk this morning but they haven't talked for the whole day and Harry doesn't like it. 

He is putting his books in his locker when he sees Louis lean on his side against the lockers next to him, grinning.

"Louis." Harry smiles as he shuts his locker. 

Louis doesn't look back at Harry, too busy staring at the young man's body, his thighs precisely. Harry tucks his hair behind his ear, feeling somehow shy. 

"You're staring." He whispers.

"Did you know your nipple are always hard?" Louis remarks, looking at Harry now. 

Harry opens his mouth in shock and looks down at his chest, and yes okay Louis is right. And okay, maybe Harry sometimes plays with them so they're nice and perky to get Louis' attention. 

He looks back at Louis who's grinning. Harry bites his bottom lip and tucks his hair behind his ear again.

"So, are you coming to the game on Friday night?" Louis asks.

"Yes," Harry answers, he voice barely audible. He clears his throat and says again "Yes, did I ever miss any game?"

"That's true." Louis nods, getting closer to Harry and leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear. "My favorite cheerleader." 

Harry closes his eyes, he wants to yell at Louis to stop whispering things in his ear if they're not in a bed. Naked. 

Louis pulls back but he's still awfully close to Harry. Harry smiles and puts his hand on Louis' chest, pulling the collar of Louis' t-shirt down with his finger, showing more of his skin. 

"I only go because of you." Harry admits.

"I know." 

Harry looks up at Louis and chuckles. Louis smiles and tugs on one of Harry's curls.

"So, after the game tomorrow, we're giving a party to celebrate or forget how shitty we were, we'll see," Harry laughs but only because Louis is cute. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry nods eagerly. 

Louis chuckles at Harry's reaction and pinches his cheek.  
They stare at each other, smiling like the fools they are before Harry checks the hour on his phone.

"I need to go now." Harry says which is a huge lie, he finished classes ten minutes ago. 

Louis takes a step back and nods. "Okay."

Harry kisses Louis' cheek (too close to his mouth, as always) before he walks away, swaying his hips since he knows Louis is watching.

Maybe his plan is working then.

 

***

It's finally Friday night, the night of the match. Harry can't wait to see Louis giving the best of himself on the field but the problem is that he doesn't know what to wear and he doesn't want to look ridiculous in front of Louis.

"I think I'm gonna just-" Harry stop when he sees that Kelly is typing on her phone instead of listening to him. "Kelly!"

Kelly jumps and drops her phone on the floor. "What the fuck Harry." She yells.

"You're not listening to me!" He groans. 

"Harry," She gets up from the bed and puts her hands on his shoulders. "You're really fit, it doesn't matter what you wear. He'll want to fuck you anyway." 

"Yes but I want to look nice." Harry pouts.

"Okay, let's pick you something hot."

Kelly finally picks him his tightest pair of black pants and a white t-shirt that shows his tattoos.

"Oh, by the way, I need to go earlier so like, now." Harry announces as he types on his phone.

"And why?" Kelly asks.

Harry doesn't answer, too  
busy typing on his phone so Kelly takes it away from him and sees who he is texting but also the messages.

"Hey!" 

"Louis asked you to come earlier?" She exclaims.

Harry takes the phone away from her hands. "None of your business." Harry says as puts his phone in his pocket.

Kelly shakes her head and follow Harry out of his bedroom.

*

They arrive way before everyone. The boys of the team are still training and even the boys from the other team are here. Kelly goes to chat with the girls of the cheerleading squad while Harry waits for Louis to see him, somehow to shy to call him. 

"Hey," Someone says to Harry.

Harry turns to see who is talking to him but it's not someone he knows, he's wearing a football kit though but not the same one as the school's team, so he's probably a guy from the other team.

"Hi." Harry smiles.

The guy is cute, he has brown hair and really nice smile. His eyes are blue but not the shade of blue Harry likes, too bad.

"I'm Aaron. You're in this school right?" The boy, Aaron, asks.

"Hi, I'm Harry, yeah. Why?"

"I can't find the locker rooms and I was wondering if you could help me?" Aaron asks, grinning. He's obviously just trying to flirt with Harry or something but Harry decides to play along.

He tucks his hair behind his ear and licks his lip. "This way, there's a sign you can't miss it."

"Okay," Aaron answers, distracted by the boy's lips. "Wouldn't you rather go with me? So I'm sure I won't get lost." He asks, tilting his face to the side, smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm waiting for my friend-" 

"It won't be long." Aaron interrupts him and puts his hand on Harry's hip, which is kind of inappropriate. "Please."

"Harry?"

Harry almost snaps his neck when he recognizes Louis's voice, the young man is standing behind him, frowning at Aaron's hand on Harry's hip. Aaron takes a step back when he sees Louis, rolling his eyes. 

"Louis, hi." Harry greets.

Louis looks up at him frowning, obviously jealous and Harry shouldn't be but he is so so happy Louis feels that way. He tries his best to hide his satisfied grin but he knows it's not working. 

"Louis Tomlinson, right?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah. You are?" Louis stops looking at Harry to stare at him as walks closer to Harry and puts his arms around Harry's waist.

Aaron huffs but Harry finds Louis just so cute. "Aaron Kayne."

"Right." Louis rolls his eyes and Harry just wants to kiss him because he's just so hot and intimidating. 

"Come with me." Louis whispers in Harry's ear and it's probably just to show Aaron what he does to him but Harry nods anyways.

"It was nice meeting you, Aaron. See you around." Harry smiles and Aaron nods as the two young boys start walking away. 

Louis still has his arm around Harry's waist and he doesn't say anything as they make their way to the locker rooms. 

Once they're in, Louis closes the door behind them and pushes Harry against the wall, puts his hands on Harry's hips and crashes their lips together. 

The kiss is kinda rough and hard and it's not the kind of kissing Harry likes but he'll take it anyway. He puts his arms on Louis' chest and kisses back as best as he can. 

Louis eventually calms down and kisses Harry, well not sweeter but it's more heated and Louis licks into Harry's mouth and that's what Harry likes. 

Harry tries to keep his whines quiet because that's just really embarrassing and he's afraid it'll make Louis want to stop kissing him. 

Louis doesn't seem to want to stop though, he puts his hands under Harry's shirt on his hips again and slowly bringing them up Harry's torso. 

It's when Louis stop kissing him that Harry realizes his whining, when Louis' mouth isn't there to muffle his noises. He makes a sound of protest but as soon as Louis' lips leave his mouth, Louis brings them to the young man's jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses there. 

Harry closes his eyes and brings his hands to Louis' hair, pulling gently on it as Louis nibbles on the hot skin of Harry's neck. 

He wants to die of shame because Harry slowly feels himself getting hard in his pants and that would be very embarrassing if Louis noticed. He tries to push Louis a little away from him, so their bodies aren't that close but everytime Louis presses his body even closer to Harry's

It takes Harry a little moment to realize Louis is sucking hard enough to leave a bruise on his pulse point but when he does, Harry just lets him do and doesn't try to stop him because this is everything Harry's ever wanted.

"Louis." Harry moans. 

"I don't like seeing you with other guys." Louis whispers in Harry's ear, making Harry moan.

Louis curses under his breath and takes a step back to look at Harry but Harry doesn't want this, he wants Louis to kiss him again. 

So he makes a noise of protest and takes Louis' wrist in his hand to press their bodies together again.

This time Harry decides to show Louis how good he is at kissing. He doesn't do it like Louis, Harry takes his time to appreciate it, he starts by ghosting his lips over Louis', feeling his hot irregular breath against his lips before he presses their lips together, still extremely slow and almost sweet.

Harry brings his hands back to Louis' hair to pull on it again and starts licking in Louis mouth. Louis groans, pushing his hips to Harry's. Harry is extremely happy because Louis is hard too, and he's rubbing his clothed cock against Harry's thigh shamelessly.

 

Harry thinks this is the best kiss he's ever had but then Louis deepens the kiss and moans in Harry's mouth and this is the best kiss he's ever had. 

He thought he was a loud person himself but Louis is a loud person. He doesn't stop groaning in Harry's mouth and Harry wants to rip his clothes off and get on his knees for him. 

But of course, of fucking course, someone has to come interrupt them now. It's one of the guy from the footie team, Dan or something like that. 

"Sh-shit!" Dan mutters, putting his hands over his eyes.

Louis stops kissing Harry, he rests forehead against Harry's and sighs dramatically, obviously annoyed. 

"What the fuck do you want?" He spits.

"I-I'm sorry, Coach sent me to get you back. I didn't know you were... busy."

Dan is obviously intimidated by Louis and Harry definitely finds it hot. Louis sighs again and tells him to go. 

He turns to Harry. "I need to go."

"I know." Harry giggles.

Louis smiles fondly at him and tugs at one of his curls. "See you later?"

"Yeah." Harry nods.

He leans in to kiss Louis on the cheek before Louis goes.

Harry leans against the wall, looking up with a big smile. He brings his fingers to his still thumping lips. 

*

The match is about to start when Harry finally comes back to the bleachers. He takes a seat next to Kelly and all his other friends. 

"Where were you?" Kelly asks.

"I was with Louis." 

He sees Kelly frowning at him out of the corner of his eye but he focuses on the field where the boys are getting ready for the game.

The whole time, Harry didn't watch anyone but Louis. He doesn't really understand football but he knows they're winning and Louis scored two goals. Everytime, he stood up and cheered Louis when he was running towards the goalpost, and everytime, Louis turned to Harry and blew him a kiss. 

The match is over now, Harry doesn't know the score but he knows his school's team won. He watches as the boys surround Louis to hug him. Louis' laughing and Harry can't help but smile fondly at him. 

"You're so creepy Harry." Kelly mocks him.

Harry laughs and takes her in his arms because why not. They laugh in each other arms for no particular reason until Harry feels someone nudging his shoulder and sees it's Louis when he turns. He smiles and takes Louis in his arms.

"You were so amazing! Congrats Louis!" He exclaims over the noise of the people around them.

"Thank you." Louis chuckles at Harry's enthusiasm as he hugs Harry tighter. "I stink."

Harry giggles and pulls back. "You do."

"I'm going to shower, then. Do want to wait for me outside or go before me?" Louis asks.

"Actually," Harry looks down. "I was wondering if, you know. Maybe we could go to my house?" He looks up to see Louis' smirking so he can't help but smile too. "My mother isn't home and I don't want to be alone."

Louis takes a step towards Harry and puts his arm around Harry's waist to bring their bodies together. "I would love to go with you at your house." He says in Harry's ear.

Harry smiles and bites his bottom lip as he watches Louis leave.

*

Harry went waiting for Louis outside the school. After twenty minutes or so, Louis finally comes out too. His hair is still damp from the shower and he's wearing black skinnies and a plain black t-shirt but he still manages to look even better than everyone else. 

He's walking to Harry, smiling and looking as stunning as ever. "H-"

Louis doesn't have the time to finish that Harry is on him, putting his hands on Louis' cheek and presses their lips together. Louis' taken aback when Harry kisses him, he blinks a few times before he finally brings his hands to Harry's waist and kisses him back.

Louis puts his hands under Harry's shirt and caresses the soft skin of Harry's hips, making Harry whine in Louis' mouth. 

Eventually, Louis pulls back, of course Harry makes a noise of protest. "Let's just go."

He doesn't wait for Harry's answer and puts his hand on the small of Harry's back and leads them towards his car. 

Like the real gentleman he is, Louis opens the door for Harry to get in before going to sit in the driver's seat.

"I wanna suck you off while you're driving." Harry suggests as Louis starts the car. 

"Fuck." Louis mutters. "Yeah, okay. Yeah." 

Harry smiles as he watches Louis pushing back his seat to make room for Harry. Harry brings his hand to Louis' thigh, smiling to himself.

Louis looks at him one more time before pulling out of the school's parking lot. 

Harry waits a little before palming Louis through his pants, caressing his thighs to... get Louis hot. He doesn't take his eyes off Louis who's grip is tightening on the wheel as Harry's hand goes up, almost touching him there.

Louis curses under his breath and Harry finally covers Louis bulge with his hand, slightly squeezing. 

"Focus on the road Louis." Harry instructs when Louis looks down. 

He doesn't protest and just keeps his eyes on the road. 

Harry brings his other hand to undo Louis' jeans when he feels the other boy is almost fully hard. He doesn't pull the jeans and boxers down, just takes Louis' cock out. 

Like Harry imagined, Louis is big. Well not that big but really thick and Harry's mouth waters just looking at it. 

Louis curses loudly when Harry finally touches him. He wraps his hand around Louis cock and runs his thumb around the head. 

Harry teases Louis for a moment, running his hand up and down Louis' cock to see how he reacts and see if they actually can do this. After a moment he finally leans in and kisses the tip of Louis' cock, still holding the base with his hand.

As soon as Harry takes the tip of Louis' cock in his mouth, Louis bucks his hips up, forcing Harry to take more of him in his mouth. Harry hums around him and Louis puts his hand on Harry's head. 

"Shit Harry you feel so good." 

Harry hums again and takes Louis deeper in his mouth as Louis tighten his grip on Harry's hair. 

The angle is slightly weird and Harry's neck hurts a little but the noises Louis makes are enough to make continue, eager to please him. 

"Fuck, you're so good at this baby."

Harry moans at the pet name. Baby. Harry is in fucking heaven. Louis is griping on his hair and little grunts are escaping his mouth because of Harry. He keeps calling his baby and telling him how good Harry is at this and Harry is just so happy. 

When they finally reach Harry's house, Louis stops the car and Harry pulls back, releasing Louis' cock with a loud 'pop'. Louis quickly does his zipper and Harry chuckles when he sees Louis struggling with his cock. 

As soon as they're both out the car, Louis pushes Harry against it and puts his hands on Harry's hips before he kisses him. Harry replies immediately by bringing his hands to Louis' chest and kissing him back, opening his mouth a little for Louis to lick into him. 

Louis presses his fingers harder in Harry's hips and rubs his clothed cock against Harry's thigh. "Fucking hell baby." 

When Louis goes to kiss him again, Harry turns his head and Louis ends up kissing his cheek. "Let's go inside." Harry says but Louis doesn't listen to him, too busy pressing open mouthed kissed to Harry's jawline and sucking a bruise on his jawline. 

"Louis." Harry whines. 

He hears Louis sigh in his ear before he pulls back and takes Harry's hand for them to make their ways to the house. 

Harry digs his hand in his back pocket to get his keys and open the door. Not that it was difficult enough to unlock the door because of the dark, Louis places himself behind Harry, wraps his hands around him and presses his hard cock to Harry's arse. Harry whimpers and grinds back on Louis. Louis kisses his way up from Harry's shoulder to the soft skin under his ear. 

"Hurry up baby." He murmurs hotly in Harry's ear.

Harry whines and of course he drops his keys on the floor. He turns to face Louis and gets down in the least hot way to grab them. When he's up, he puts his hand flat on Louis' chest pushing him a little.

"I can't focus." He says.

Louis raises his hands in the air, grinning and takes a step back as Harry finally unlocks the door. He takes Louis' hand in his and leads them to the living room. 

Harry throws his keys on the coffee table before he grabs Louis by the collar of his t-shirt and kisses him hard before he throws him on the couch. He takes his t-shirt off and climbs on Louis' lap. 

Louis puts his hand on Harry's neck and forces him to bend down to kiss Louis. Harry complies and grinds down on Louis. Louis moves with him and Harry just feels so good but he doesn't know why they're not naked and more specifically why isn't Louis fucking him yet. Louis gets the hint and forces Harry to lay on the couch. 

"No no, let's go in my room." Harry protests. 

"We'll go," Louis says as he starts undoing Harry's pants. "I wanna play for a bit. Is that alright with you?" It's obviously a rhetorical question since as soon as Louis finishes his sentence he leans in and takes one of Harry's nipple in his mouth whilst pulling Harry's pants and boxers down to his thighs. 

Harry's squirming and whining under him, he puts his hand on Louis' hair but Louis pulls back and takes both of Harry's wrists in his hands and puts them over his head. "Keep your hands there, baby. Alright?" Louis instructs. 

Harry moans in response. He hates being told what to do but right now he's more than happy to comply. 

Louis smiles and takes all of Harry's clothes off before he takes Harry's other nipple in his mouth, biting and licking the sensitive bud. Harry tries his best to keep his hands to himself but Louis is just so beautiful and Harry's wanted to pull on his hair while they're making out for so long. This is absolute torture. 

Louis presses sweet kisses down Harry's torso until he reaches the spot under his navel. He looks up at him and Harry thinks Louis is about to suck him off but no. He kisses Harry stomach on last time before he completely ignores Harry's cock and goes to kiss his thigh, placing himself between Harry's legs and putting both of them over his shoulder. 

"You don't even know how much I love you thighs." Louis confesses before he goes down to kissing the inside of his thighs. "So bloody gorgeous.". 

Harry moans and arches his back while Louis bites his thighs. He should be embarrassed because he's already leaking precome but Louis is praising him and kissing his thighs, how is he supposed not to. 

Louis lifts Harry's thighs a little higher and closer to his arse and Harry can't help but moan "Yes." because he wants Louis to eat him out so bad. 

"Yeah?" Louis asks, smirking. "Want me to eat you out?" 

Harry nods fast, he must look ridiculous like this, with his hair sticking to his forehead and his too pink cheeks but Louis apparently doesn't mind. 

Louis goes back to kissing Harry's thigh, teasing him. Harry's breath itches when he feels Louis suck on the pale skin of his thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. He sucks again and again until he's left at least six hickeys on Harry's thighs before he lifts Harry's legs higher and lowers his face down Harry's arse. 

Harry moans when he feels Louis hot breath against his crack. Louis chuckles and separates Harry's cheek to press a kiss to his hole, making Harry's whole body tremble from pleasure. "Louis." 

Louis then licks around Harry's hole, avoiding it. Harry whimpers and grinds on Louis' face so his mouth touches him there again. Louis takes pity on him and finally licks over Harry's hole making Harry moan hard under him. 

"So, so good baby." Louis praises. 

Harry's body is disconnected from his mind at this point and he brings his hands to Louis' hair and pulls hard on it.

"Louis, please." He doesn't really know what he's asking for but that has Louis doing him even dirtier. Louis shakes his head a little to get better access to Harry's hole, which was pretty unnecessary but extremely hot. 

Harry closes his eyes and pulls harder on Louis' hair as he moves his hips to increase the pleasure. 

Louis looks up at him before he puts his hands on Harry's hips and presses hard on his hipbones. "Stop moving." 

Harry opens his eyes and his mouth wide when he sees Louis chin and cheeks covered in spit. He whimpers and nods. 

"Good." Louis says and brings his face back to Harry's arse. 

This time, he points his tongue and nudges it inside of Harry. Harry moans and then whines pathetically when he remembers he doesn't have the right to move. 

Louis pulls his tongue out of him before drawing it back in him and it feels so good Harry might be crying. He brings his hand to his cock but Louis holds his wrist before he can touch himself. He looks up at Harry but doesn't take his mouth away from him and frowns. Harry moans and Louis link their fingers together. Harry moans even harder. 

"I'm gonna come." 

"Don't touch yourself." Louis commands. 

Harry whines. "I want to come when you're in me." 

Louis brings his fingers to Harry's crack, ghosting them over his hole. "I'm sure you can come more than once."

Harry moans with his mouth open wide and moves his hips in an attempt to make Louis' fingers slide into him. Louis bites his thigh to "punish" him and goes back to tongue-fucking him. 

Harry comes with a loud cry a little moment later, grinding on Louis' face shamelessly. Louis pulls out and goes to kiss Harry. 

Harry wants to cry because he can taste himself on Louis' tongue and this is just too much he feels himself harden again whilst Louis is still fully clothed. 

He brings his hands to Louis' cheeks and kisses him sleepily, sucking Louis' tongue in his mouth. 

A few minutes later, Harry tries to undo Louis' pant but Louis pulls back and Harry pouts. "Let's go to your room baby."

Harry sits straight and waits for Louis to get up before he does. 

Bless him, Louis helps Harry get up. When he's up, Harry almost falls because his knees are so weak but Louis puts his hands on his hips to steady him. 

Their faces are only a few inches apart and Louis' smiling and Harry can't help but kiss him again. Just a quick peck on the lips. 

Louis chuckles and Harry takes Louis' hand in his, leading them towards his room. 

Once they reach Harry's bedroom, Louis closes the door behind them and turns to Harry. 

Harry feels slightly awkward, standing in the middle of his room naked, with his hands trying to hide his cock, while Louis is still fully clothed in front of him.

"Get on the bed." Louis instructs. 

Harry nods rapidly and crawls on the bed, feeling himself harden again because, how can  
he not?

"On your back."

Louis is so bossy and Harry wants him so bad he can barely breathe. He gets on his back, propping his head up with a few pillows and lifts his legs shamelessly, looking at Louis.

"I keep the lube and condoms in the bottom drawer of my night-" Harry doesn't even have the time to finish that Louis finds all his stuff and throws them on the bed next to Harry's head.

He watches Harry and curses under his breath before finally takes his t-shirt off and takes his shoes before he places himself between Harry's legs. He locks his eyes with Harry's before he leans downs and presses a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before he grabs the lube. 

Harry whines when he sees Louis open the strawberry flavored lube and pour it on his hand. Louis chuckles before he brings his hand to Harry the cleft of Harry's arse, ghosting his index over the other boy's hole. Harry's breath itches and his closes his eyes, feeling a rush of pleasure in his whole body as Louis presses the tip of his finger inside him. 

"Shit." Louis curses before adding more lube and this time pushing his whole finger inside of Harry. 

Louis grabs Harry's hip with his other hand, feeling him shiver uncontrollably.

"Open your eyes baby." Louis instructs as he starts finger fucking Harry faster. 

Harry whimpers and opens his eyes. Louis thinks Harry is just so gorgeous with his flushed face, red bitten lips and unfocused eyes. 

"More please."

Louis complies and adds a second finger inside Harry, this time going harder and faster, scissoring his fingers inside Harry to get him ready and moving them in the right way so he's not hitting Harry's prostate everytime. 

"Louis," Harry sighs. "Louis please. I'm ready. Fuck me. Please." Harry pleads as if Louis would actually say no.

He keeps his fingers in him a little longer just to make sure he's really ready before he takes them out, making Harry whimper at the loss, and wipes them on the sheets before he grabs a condom. 

Harry takes the condom from his hands and puts it back where it was before. 

"Harry, I'm not sure-"

"Shut up, I just want to undress you first." Harry says as he undoes Louis' pants. 

Louis helps Harry and gets rid of his pants and boxers before throwing them on the floor. 

Harry bites his lip, looking straight at Louis before he takes Louis impossibly hard cock in his hands, slowly jerking the boy off in a slightly weird angle. 

Louis groans and grabs Harry's hips, holding tight on them as he lets Harry touch him in the best way. 

"Baby," He breathes. 

Harry runs his thumb one more time over the head of Louis' cock before he stops touching him and grabs the condom, bringing the small package to his mouth before ripping it open using his teeth. Louis gets closer to him so Harry can roll the condom on him. 

Louis squirts more lube in his hand and rubs more of it on Harry's hole and on his cock just in case before he finally presses the tip of his cock to Harry's hole. 

Harry clenches hard around him and everything is so perfect. He's been waiting for this day since he met Louis and this is even better than what he excepted. Louis is so careful at first, kissing Harry and going slow while Harry's getting used to the feeling of Louis inside of him. 

When Harry pulls on his hair and asks him in a weak whisper to go faster, Louis kisses him filthily and complies, moving his his hips hard and fast. Harry lets broken moans fall out of his mouth as Louis fucks him out of his mind with experimented thrusts. 

Louis keeps praising him, telling him how good he feels and how long he's been waiting for this to happen while Harry just lays there, moaning and taking what Louis is giving him. 

It doesn't take long for Harry to feel another rush of pleasure hit him again as Louis slams hard against his spot. He comes untouched and doesn't even have the time to feel embarrassed about coming again so soon that Louis is coming too, just a few thrusts after him. 

Louis pulls out slowing his thrusts down, making Harry cringe a little, before he takes the condom out and throws it on the floor, still too dazed to realize how disgusting and rude that is, before he lays on his back next to Harry, the two teenagers watching the ceiling.

They stay silent for a while, both slowing coming down to earth, before Harry speaks. "It was really great." His voice is hoarse and Louis wants to kiss him again. 

He chuckles and opens his arms for Harry to hug him. Harry shifts closer to him and puts his arms around Louis' waist, hugging him tight. 

"We should take a shower."

Harry hums in agreement but doesn't move. He hugs Louis a little tighter and closes his eyes. 

"Harry."

Harry opens his eyes, kinda straddled, and sees Louis smiling down at him. 

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay for the night?"

With Louis smiling down at him like this, he knows that what he wants is more than what just happened. He smiles back and nods, closing his eyes and resting his head on Louis' torso, slowing falling asleep with Louis' hand caressing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i hope you like this! if you did, comment and leave kudos!! I appreciate the feedback ❤️  
> you can come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/littlehary) !!


End file.
